


Awaken

by Brespese



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Blade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brespese/pseuds/Brespese
Summary: Mutsuki gets an unpleasant visitor. (Takes place after canon end)





	Awaken

**Slam!** The door reverberated throughout the entirety of the Kamijo household. Normally Mutsuki would have made an effort to make sure the door wouldn't slam, however today he was feeling particularly sorry for himself. It was true he could grant  _ himself _ the respite that while he was at school he’d not been able to study because he had to seal the undead, however obviously he couldn’t tell anyone that. 

 

It also didn’t make up for the fact that he’d missed a ton of school while being possessed by the spider undead. Mutsuki continued to pity himself as he slowly slumped towards his room, taking the time to stomp on every step as if that would help at all. He sat down at his desk and thought to himself  _ ‘’alright. Intensive studying, good grades, let’s start’’ _ and sighed very loudly. He opened his backpack, pushed passed his basketball, and the textbooks of the classes that he  _ particularly  _ disliked and pulled out both his English textbook and an onigiri from Nozomi that he’d been saving. 

 

In typical teenage fashion, Mutsuki managed about fifteen minutes of actual studying before his mind started to drift. Unfortunately, unlike most teenagers Mutsuki was forced into taking part in the ‘Battle Fight.’ It had only finished three weeks ago and Mutsuki couldn’t force it out of his head, whenever he tried to change topic it flickered to equally unpleasant memories within him.

 

Most of the memories all revolved around the people he’d hurt while he was possessed, he tried to wave this off but he couldn’t. Tachibana, Koutaro, Hirose, and Hajime all consoled him, they told him he was under the control of the Category Ace but they didn’t know how it felt, sure he had the Category Ace talking into his mind constantly but it wasn’t 100% possession. Mutsuki had believed for himself that he was in the right and that he needed to become the strongest, his views were clouded but his choices were still his. 

 

These choices caused awful things to happen to him but more importantly, they caused the people he cared about to suffer. One of the memories that kept forcefully repeating itself in his head took place early on in the ‘possession’, when he was still living at home. He vividly heard his mum say, almost in tears  _ “I don’t know what else I can do” _ ,this caused him immense guilt and he tried to shove this out of his mind when he could but then more awful shit flowed into his mind. 

 

He had apologized to Nozomi a lot but he could never forget all the awful things that he’d put Nozomi through. He could never shake how he didn’t deserve her from his mind. If he somehow managed to avoid thinking all these thoughts, he’d start to regret the end of the ‘Battle Fight.’ He wishes that he was actually stronger or that he was smart enough to have the forethought to use remote before the last possible minute. 

 

With all the ‘studying’ Mutsuki was doing, he hadn’t realized how exhausted he had become and how late it had gotten. Mutsuki had realized, or more Mutsuki had decided that he wouldn’t be able to get any actual studying done so he got ready for bed and then went to sleep. 

 

Mutsuki found himself inside of a pitch black room. He couldn’t  see anything but he got a sense of familiarity from the room, a sense of familiarity that he detested. All of a sudden he could make something out, three glowing orange dots that he could tell were staring daggers into him. As Mutsuki realized what was staring at him a pale green light illuminated the Category Ace sitting at a web themed table. 

 

Mutsuki was about to say something, howeve,r the Category Ace spoke first  _ “You can bring that friend of yours back.” _

 

Every single one of those words felt like a dagger in Mutsuki’s chest  _ “Kenzaki wasn’t  _ **_my_ ** _ friend, idiot” _ Mutsuki replied, not being able to come up with anything else. 

 

_ “If you release an undead, Kenzaki can return, he won’t have to kill Joker anymore. Hell if you brought back who you called shima there’d probably be peace.” _

 

Mutsuki started to contemplate this  _ “Could I re _ ally  _ bring peace, Kenzaki would probably be happy with here with his friends ,right? I’d be saving them after everything they’ve done for me” _

 

Just as Mutsuki had finished thinking about freeing an undead, a familiar feminine voice carried through the air  _ “Mutsuki you idiot, you actually believed this? How are you even still alive!?” _

 

Mutsuki felt insulted and was about to reply before he was cut off by the voice again  _ “can’t you tell? It was Kenzaki’s  _ **_choice_ ** _ to do that to himself. Also you idiot, the amount of undead isn’t the problem it’s the urge to kill each other! If anything more undead would  _ **_worsen_ ** _ the Joker state-”  _

 

The voice was cut off by Mutsuki waking up. On his chest laid the leangle belt, his change card, the remote card and Shimas’ card. Mutsuki stared at the cards, he kept thinking about what both undead had said to him. After thinking about his choices for a while, he grabbed his belt and picked up the cards, as he got out of bed to get his phone. 

  
He sent a message to Tachibana  _ “Hey Tachibana, would you mind calling the chief of B.O.A.R.D I think he needs to pick a few cards up.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the low quality of this fic. I've been feeling a bit shitty lately but have been enjoying Blade.


End file.
